


Oops

by oh-wellau (oh_well1)



Series: Deep in the meadow [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Mockingjay, cheesebuns, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_well1/pseuds/oh-wellau
Summary: Short drabble set after the epilogue. Katniss and Peeta have grown back together.Katniss goes to the bakery after finding out about some news...Rated T for language.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr in 2015, but you know... the purge's going on so here we are  
> Cross posting everything
> 
>  
> 
> ALso, the pain of having to read stuff you wrote ages ago.....

 

Katniss storms through the back door of the bakery, going straight for the culprit. She grabs Peeta’s shoulder, catching him off guard, and turns him around to face her, icing dripping from the bag still clutched in his left hand. “You just had to do it, didn’t you?” She shouts.

“Wh- what are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t play so innocent, you know exactly what I’m talking about, you just couldn’t keep your dick to yourself, could you!”

“No, Katniss-” he puts his hands in front of him, icing bag and all, with his palms towards her, uselessly trying to pacify her.

“You just had to go and fucking do this to me!” she continues yelling.

“-I would never cheat on you!”

“Oh, you don’t even  _know_!” She raises her arms in exclamation and laughs madly, her head thrown back.

Peeta shakes his head at a loss. Opening and closing his mouth, not sure what he has to claim his innocence on.

“You just had to go and get me pregnant again, didn’t you!?” she finally blurts out.

Katniss would kiss his wide eyed expression if she wasn’t trying so hard to keep yelling at his endearing face.

“You just had to go and put a fucking bun in my oven!"She picks one of the recently made cheese buns from the cooling rack on her right and hurls it at him. It bounces against his infuriating hard muscled chest and falls to the floor.

"And now you’ve made me waste a perfectly fine cheese bun!” She shouts, even louder than before, utterly offended.“Ugh.” She grabs a bag and shoves the rest of the cheese buns inside before marching out of the bakery without a glance back.

She isn’t even two steps outside before Peeta is there, pouncing on her, and pressing her against the brick wall of the alley behind the bakery with his body.

“So I put another bun in your oven, huh?” he murmurs between kisses down her throat, nuzzling his nose against her neck, his arms encasing her. His shaky warm breath makes a shiver go down her spine. She nods weakly.

His hands squeeze her waist and then move to feel her –not for much longer– flat stomach. He pulls back to look at her flushed face. “Are you sure? How- I mean, I thought you were getting your shots?” He looks nervous and giddy at the same time, his eyes beaming.

“I was, except…  I missed the appointment last month… When I had those few bad days? And I um, I never called to reschedule, so…"  She finishes in barely a whisper, her cheeks colouring red. She had already gone through the explanation inside her mind when she had first connected the clues indicating she was pregnant, but admitting it out loud, to Peeta, right after shouting at him it was his fault, was much harder and mortifying.

"Katniss, we’ve done this before, we can go through it again.”

And of course he would figure out what was really troubling her immediately.

He reaches one of his hands up and tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear, focusing his gaze on hers. “We’re going to go through this pregnancy as we have before, have another baby, another brother or sister for our children, and take care of them and keep them safe. And everything’s going to be alright, okay?”

She swallows and nods slowly. “Okay,” she says, encircling him with her arms, the bag full of cheese buns held tightly in her hand, and pulls him closer. “But after this one’s born I’m getting my uterus taken out, Mellark.”

“Is that even possible?" he chuckles.

She just shrugs in reply.

“Imagine if these one are twins,” he suggests out of nowhere, clearly teasing her. “Or triplets!”

“Peeta!” she exclaims horrified.

“You’d get so big and beautiful,” he continues dreamily, and crouches, raising her shirt a little to place a kiss on her belly. “We’d have a house full of children.”

“A mad house,” she grumbles under her breath, but grabs one of his hands and pulls him back up to her, planting a kiss on his mouth for good measure. “I’m sorry for yelling and blaming you,” she murmurs. “And for throwing you that cheese bun.”

He laughs softly against her lips, “don’t even mention it.”


End file.
